


To Feel Like Home

by chaerii



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, NCT Dream - Freeform, Short One Shot, markren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 00:36:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14581101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaerii/pseuds/chaerii
Summary: Renjun wants someone who can make him feel like home.





	To Feel Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome to my story. I'm not a good writer. I just want to express my thoughts about my favorite boys from NCT Dream. I have typos/grammatical errors and if you can't stand it, please refrain from continuing. :)
> 
> Enjoy?

 

 

 

 

_“Home is where love resides, memories are created, friends and family belong and laughter never ends.” —Unknown_

 

 

 

Renjun smiles as he sees his members, his family, enjoying their time together. He has been a part of NCT dream for 600 days and he couldn’t ask for more. He grew up seeing his members prosper in their own careers and witnessed how their love grew for one another. It is not a secret that somehow some of the members developed feelings for a particular member and they had to make it a secret. 

 

What are the odds that nct dream has seven members? Each of them has their soulmate and Renjun doesn’t know if he has one. Jisung and Chenle has been practically soulmates from the moment they met at a Chinese talent show and ended up in the same group. Though he’s close with Jeno, it’s not a secret that he’s been with Jaemin since SM Rookies same as their leader and main vocalist, Mark and Donghyuck. 

 

Where does Renjun stand? He’s been labeled as the third wheel of every pairing and he just wants someone to make him feel safe—like home. He doesn’t want a soulmate, he wants someone to lean on and love.

 

Renjun has a little secret. Even though fans have been saying that he’s stuck in the norenmin ship, he finds comfort with his reliable leader, Mark. Renjun doesn’t know when his adoration for the leader started but he knows deep inside that he has feelings for him. He has been keeping it in him since he doesn’t want to ruin the superiority of markhyuck. He can’t compete with all the memories they share and the fact that they’re soulmates—it’s game over. He is happy that he’s able to have Mark by his side, as their trustworthy leader. For Renjun, it’s more than enough. 

 

Now that Mark will graduate as a dream member, Renjun wants to hate the world. Why does it happen to him? He’s not ready to let go, how will he function without Mark? He will be alone and empty—no one to rely on.

 

Mark is very busy with the other units and Renjun’s been very distant to the others. Even though Jaemin bought him their “couple” bracelet, Jeno’s giving him more attention, and Chenle being the bright child as he is, Renjun is surrounded by people but the feeling that he’s not complete suffocates him.

 

NCT dream reunited as they’re going to perform in Japan. Renjun’s heart feels a little happy; even though it’s just a short moment that Mark will be with them again, they will make it worthwhile.

 

After the spectacular performances and lots of  _fan service,_ Renjunis satiated _._ He will treasure these last moments with their leader and move forward. Besides, he will be very busy with NCT China and he will be distracted with his own commitments. 

 

The group finished their dinner and Renjun excused himself. The rest of the members are planning things to do together by pairs and he knows that he will be just the extra baggage again. He’s happy that they’re able to be together but he can’t take being the lonely guy; the one who doesn’t have someone else to be with.

 

Renjun lays down quietly on his bed as he feels like he’s about to cry. He is just the crybaby of the group and he’s thankful that no one will know he’s crying. He wants to cry it out loud and empty his heart so he can go forward without hard feelings. Maybe it’s jealousy? He needs to let go of everything including his feelings for Mark.

 

He stops sobbing when he hears someone knocking outside. He wipes his tears and makes himself presentable. Renjun’s surprised to see Mark waiting outside the door.

 

“Oh hyung, what’s up? Thought you’re with hyuck?”

 

Mark isn’t saying anything but his eyes are conveying a lot of emotions. He’s staring at Renjun like he’s going to disappear from his sight.

 

“Hyung, are you okay? What’s the problem?”

 

“How about you, Injun? Are you  _okay_?”

 

Renjun is speechless. He couldn’t find the right words to say and resorts into his pretending-to-be-okay act. “Of course, hyung! Do you want to come inside?”

 

Both of them are seated closely to each other. Renjun wants to vanish from the room and never come back again. Why does he feel tension around? 

 

Suddenly, Mark starts without preamble, “Renjun, the kids said that you’ve been distant with them. Every time the others will gather, you excuses yourself just like today. What’s the problem?”

 

“Hyung... I—“ Renjun thinks it’s time to be honest. No more pretending. “I’m lonely. You have your own partners and I don’t have one. I shouldn’t feel this way because you’re my family, my home. But there’s this tiny feeling in my heart that says I’m alone. I’m always alone. Maybe because of the number of our members? I can’t help but to feel lonely whenever I see all of you have your own soulmates while I don’t.” He bit his lower lip to prevent himself from breaking down in from of Mark. “I just want someone to rely on, someone to love as mine. Like what you all have—for example, you and hyuck.” He manages to give a small smile.

 

“Renjun...” Mark starts slowly, as if he’s readying himself. “How long have you been feeling this? You’re not alone, you have me.”

 

“I know.” Renjun lets out a forced laugh, “But you’re not mine to depend on, hyung. You are donghyuck’s and you’re gonna leave me—us. I just... I think I was just preparing myself?”

 

Marks moves closer so he could hold Renjun’s small hands, “Who told you I’m donghyuck’s? Has anyone told you that even though he considers me as his soulmate, I consider someone else as mine?”

 

Renjun shakes his head and looks down. He wants to let go from Mark’s hold but the other was firm.

 

“I like you.” Mark takes a deep breath, “No, I love you, Injun. I love the way you smile, how you talk, how you care for the kids and I love you because I see myself together with you. Donghyuck maybe considers me as his soulmate but we’re just friends—bestfriends. I have been wanting you to rely on me but you’re such a hard headed person that likes to be independent.” 

 

“B-but...”

 

“No more buts. I’m going to leave dream and I want you to know how I feel about you.” Mark closes the gap and envelops Renjun into a tight hug, “and I know how you feel about me.”

 

Renjun gasps, pulling away from the hug. “H-how?”

 

“Let’s just say you’re not quite good in hiding your emotions most of the time.” Mark smirks at the younger.

 

“B-but...”

 

“Didn’t I say no more buts? You may not consider me as your soulmate but I want you to see me as your partner.” Mark flashes a smile and Renjun blushes, “I want you to rely on me not just as your leader but as a man who loves you. I may not be with the group after I graduate but remember that you’re my home. All of us care for you and I hope you’ll return to your old self.”

 

Renjun nods and Mark pressed a soft kiss on his forehead. Both of them stayed in his room talking about a lot of things for their future. He felt safe and strong to go forward. While their hands are entwined, Renjun realizes that even from the start, Mark feels like home—all he will ever need.


End file.
